Child of the Devil
by Nikku Itah
Summary: Kamiya Monoka is the adopted daughter of the Kamiyas. She is also in love with Shizumasa, but of course, he's in love with Haine. (Does K include some violence?)


SUPER LONG!

Ahem. Um, this is one of my older fanfics. I believe I made this before I made "Satan's Friend and an Illusionist Back From the Depths of Hell".

Another um, this takes place after the ending, so there are spoilers (only in the beginning)! I warned you!

* * *

><p>Child of the Devil<p>

_Haine-sama got married. Only to Takanari-sama though, because Shizumasa-sama went to study abroad. He's cured of his leukemia, and he still doesn't know that I'm in love with him. Maora-sama and Maguri-sama are doing well, as are Ushio-sama and Senri-sama. Touya-sama and Riko-sama are slowly progressing, and Kisame-sama and Komaki-sama are still obsessing over each other. Kazuhito-sama is showing more emotion, especially with Maika-sama. It's kinda cute._

_What I said earlier about Haine-sama getting married to Takanari-sama, I take it back. She ran away during the ceremony after Shizumasa-sama came back from abroad. When he arrived at the wedding, he and Takanari-sama started bickering about Haine-sama. When they asked her who was better she yelled, "I don't know!" and ran away._

_Ha ha. What a comedy. I mean that sincerely. I laughed so hard when it happened that my ribs started hurting and I could barely catch my breath. It was just so unexpected. Everything is fine. Ha ha._

_All that starts well ends well. Just like a fairy tale._

"Monoka-chan!"

I looked up from my journal. Haine-sama was calling me from downstairs. Her voice seems to be getting louder though...

The door to my room slammed open and hit the wall. Haine-sama stood in the doorway.

"Monoka! Are you up yet? It's morning, you know!" She pulled the covers of the canopy aside. "Oh, you are awake."

"Good morning, Haine-sama." I smiled at her.

"Ah! I thought I told you to call me 'Haine' or 'Haine-chan'!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Haine-sama, but it would be very rude."

"How would it be rude?!" she protested. "Adopted or not, you're still my sister!"

That's right. I am Haine-sama's sister. I'm the same age as her, but I'm older by just a few months. After my brother died and my family kicked me out, I was adopted by Kazuhito-sama. At the time, Haine-sama was already sent to Itsuki-sama's, and Kazuhito-sama still wasn't open about his feelings, even to me. When I think of why he adopted me, the only reason I can come up with is that he felt pity for me.

"But Haine-sama, it's more comfortable for me this way." I paused. "And now that you have made up with Kazuhito-sama, I will be thrown away for sure, so-"

"Thrown away? Why would Father do something like that?" she asked.

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet, but I'm sure-"

"He won't throw you away," Haine-sama said with confidence.

"But-"

"He won't throw you away," she said again. "I can't imagine that happening anyways."

She pulled off my blanket and dragged me out of the bed. I shoved my journal under my pillow just before she saw it.

"Where are we going?" She turned around and smiled at me.

"The Togus are having a party tonight."

"But it's only morning." She stopped and spun around, glaring playfully at me.

"I know that, Monoka-chan. I want to go shopping."

"For yourself?"

"Of course!" She continued walking with my hand in hers. "It's also for you."

"Me? Why? I have plenty of dresses."

She scoffed. "That Father bought."

"They're very beautiful dresses," I defended.

"I have to admit that they are," she looked back at me as we turned a corner, "but don't you want to choose at least one dress by yourself?"

I thought for a minute. "I guess...that would be nice."

She smiled as we entered the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone!"

Every head turned towards Haine-sama's loud voice.

"Good morning, Haine," Maika-sama greeted.

"Good morning, Haine-onee-san!" the siblings greeted in unison.

Kazuhito-sama grunted before muttering, "Good morning." He still wasn't used to how things were becoming more cheerful.

"Good morning to you too, Monoka," Maika-sama greeted me.

"Good morning, everyone." I bowed.

Haine-sama smiled brightly and expectantly at the long table. She began to unconsciously slobber and looked like anything but a lady. I would never tell her that though.

"How does this one look?"

I looked at Haine-sama as she came out of the store's dressing room. "It's beautiful," I said, breathless.

She wore a slim golden dress that reached her ankles. I had a V-cut on the front, but it didn't show too much cleavage. Just enough. When she twirled around, I could see that she also had a V-cut in the back. It stopped right above her waist. The dress was sleeveless and it shaped her body beautifully.

"You think so?" she asked, a little uncertain about my opinion.

"Yes, it's lovely."

She looked in the mirror. "Do you think Shizumasa-sama will like it?"

My heart clenched in pain and there was a lump in my throat. I almost forgot that Shizumasa-sama was going to be at the party. I mean, he is a Togu, but I had forgotten that he was still in Japan.

"Of course." My voice didn't waver and I had spoken the truth. Haine-sama in that dress would only make him fall deeper in love with her.

"Do," I looked at her, waiting for her to continue because she had paused, "do you think that...T-Takanari-sama will also like it?" She blushed madly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Haine-sama. You guys are now husband and wife. Why would he think otherwise?" I chuckled.

Haine-sama blushed even more at the mention of her new title. "I-I just wanted to make sure." She looked to the side.

"You should confirm that with your husband then." Once again, she blushed.

"Never mind about that!" She turned and looked at me. "Have you decided on a dress yet?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not good at making decisions for myself. Why don't you choose for me, Haine-sama?" I smiled at her.

"Monoka-chan," she whined, "the reason why I brought you along was so that you could choose, not me! If I was going to choose for you, I wouldn't have dragged you along."

"Then, how about you help me?" I suggested.

"How would I do that?"

"You give me dresses to try on that you think will suit me and I'll decide if I like it or not."

"I'll be doing most of the work then!"

"But you're the one that wants me to look nice," I replied playfully.

She sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. I like to play dress-up anyways."

Night came by quickly, but Haine-sama claims that it took forever. She must be very eager to finally see her husband. They haven't once contacted each other in three weeks because Takanari-sama has been awfully busy. Haine-sama wanted to see him very badly, but she was afraid she might disturb him so she waited patiently for him to finish.

"It's finally time!" Haine-sama exclaimed. We were back at the Otomiya's residence and I somehow got dragged along. "Are you ready, Monoka-chan?"

I peeked from behind her bedroom door. "I am, but can you help me with the zipper? I can't reach it."

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, locking it in the process.

"Amazing, Monoka-chan!" she exclaimed when she looked me up and down. "You look beautiful!"

I laughed and turned around. I made sure not to look at the body-length mirror in front of me because I was a little embarrassed. "Thank you," I said looking at the ground.

I heard the smooth zips of the zipper and felt the dress tighten slightly around my back.

"The way," I turned my head to look at Haine-sama, "Look at the way it shapes your body. You have better curves than me!" she exclaimed.

I blushed. "Haine-sama! Shh!"

She covered her mouth. "It's true though." Then she took her hand away and smiled warmly at me. "You look like an angel."

My eyes widened in surprise. Before I could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you girls ready, Monoka-chan, Haine-chan?" came Ryokka-sama's soft voice.

"Yes!" Haine-sama answered for both of us.

She went to open the door, dragging me with her. When she opened it, she rushed me downstairs. "Sorry for the wait! Hey, look at Monoka-chan. Isn't she cute?"

Every family member looked at me.

"Maa, Monoka-chan!" Ryokka-sama exclaimed. She put a hand to her cheek and smiled. "You look wonderful!"

Kisame-sama grunted in response and turned to the side.

"You look just like an angel!" I looked at Itsuki-sama. He said it breathlessly, almost like he couldn't believe it. His eyes were wide and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Right?" Haine-sama agreed. "I said that too!"

Ryokka-sama giggled. "Like father, like daughter."

I smiled because I was thinking the same thing. "Shall we go?"

I have to say, the Togu residence is as amazing as ever. Inside is even more spectacular.

As soon as the Otomiyas and I stepped inside, everyone went their own way. Ryokka-sama and Itsuki-sama went to go chat with other adults. Kisame-sama set off to find Komaki-sama. I was going to go to a quiet secluded place, like the indoor garden, but Haine-sama dragged me along on her search for Takanari-sama.

"Ah. There he is," Haine-sama observed. I followed her eyes and saw him talking to Shizumasa-sama.

"Shizumasa-sama," I heard myself whisper.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Haine-sama looked at me. I shook my head.

"I didn't say anything. Are you already being delusional, Haine-sama?" I teased.

"I am not!" She pouted as she dragged me to where they were.

"Haine!" Takanari-sama's face brightened when he spotted us.

"Good evening, Takanari-sama," she greeted happily. She looked at Shizumasa-sama. "And good evening to you, too, Shizumasa-sama."

"Hello, Haine." He smiled. He then spotted me and said, "Hello, Monoka."

My heart made a loud thump that I was sure Haine-sama could feel it. I bowed slightly. "Good evening, Shizumasa-sama, Takanari-sama."

"Hey," Takanari-sama frowned slightly, "I thought we told you to stop using the formal with us."

Shizumasa-sama smiled. "That's right. We're all friends on the same level, Monoka."

laughed softly. "This is more comfortable for me. Excuse my rudeness, but I would like to keep using the formal."

Takanari-sama sighed and Shizumasa-sama chuckled. "There's no way to get through to you, is there?" Shizumasa-sama said with a wide grin. I smiled back, a little apologetically.

"How have you been, Haine?" Takanari-sama asked.

"Eh? I've been, um, fine." Haine-sama blushed.

I smiled and left them to their privacy. Then I felt someone grab my arm.

"Wait."

"Shizumasa-sama?"

"Let me accompany you." He smiled as he gestured with his head towards Haine-sama and Takanari-sama. "I feel a little awkward being with those lovebirds."

I laughed. "Sure."

He lowered his hand and held mine. I tried not to blush, but I could feel the heat spread like wildfire. "Where do you want to go?"

I focused on my choice to keep from blushing any further. Then I smiled. "The garden."

"I'm surprised that you know of this place," Shizumasa-sama commented as he softly closed the door behind him.

"Well, I've been here before." I gazed around the garden, taking in every detail: how the moon's soft rays illuminated every plant, making it glow, how the water on the various colorful plants looked like teardrops. It was as beautiful as I remembered it.

"You have? When?" Shizumasa-sama stared at me incredulously.

"A boy snuck me in here once when I was younger. He was such an angel then," I sighed dreamily, "but as he grew older he began to be a little...mad, not that I can blame him."

Shizumasa-sama raised an eyebrow. "And what was this boy's name? I don't remember seeing your pretty face when I was little."

I laughed, brushing it off. "I don't remember his name. He never told me it," I said sadly.

"Were you in love with him?" I looked at Shizumasa-sama, who was standing next to me. The moonlight coated his silhouette, making him look just like a descending angel.

"Yes," I whispered, and although he would probably never figure it out, I said, "and I still do, Shizumasa-sama."

His eyes widened, but I didn't know why they did. Then he opened his mouth and said, "Beautiful." Before I knew it, both of his hands were on my shoulders, and he gently pressed his lips onto mine.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and I couldn't help the shocked expression that stayed on my face the moment he made contact. "You...you...kissed me," I whispered.

Shizumasa-sama seemed to be studying my face for a moment before smiling. "Yes, I did."

What kind of an answer was that? "Why?"

"So this is where you were."

I spun my head around to the newcomer. My eyes widened in shock. "Father." I saw a glint in the corner of my eyes and something black in his hand. I started to panic, but I didn't show it. "What are you doing here?"

Father laughed. "I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here?"

"I was adopted by Kazuhito-sama."

"Kazuhito? Kamiya Kazuhito?"

"Yes." Then I said slowly, "Please put the gun down, Father."

He chuckled darkly. "What, are you giving me orders now, demon child?"

"Please, Father. Just put the gun down, please."

He laughed. "And why should I? After all," he cocked his gun at me, "you're the reason why I went bankrupt."

The sound of death rung in my ears as he pulled the trigger and a flash of gray blocked my view. I looked up at the gray figure slowly. My body started to shake when he turned his head and looked at me.

"Shizumasa...sama..."

"Are you alright, Monoka?" He coughed into his hand and dropped onto his knees. I caught him as he fell forward.

"Shizumasa-sama..." I was still too shocked to cry. "You're hurt...because of me."

"Shizumasa?" I heard Father curse. "That's Togu's son! Dammit! I need to get awa- Oof!"

I looked up and saw a figure on Father. "Monoka-chan!"

"Maora-sama, Shizumasa-sama is-"

"Hold that thought." He snatched the gun from Father's hand and knocked him out with it.

"Are you guys alright?" Takanari-sama yelled. "We heard a gunshot and-" He looked at me. "Shizumasa..." Haine-sama gasped.

"Takanari-sama, Shizumasa-sama..." I couldn't say anything because I started crying. Instead, I said, "Forgive me, Takanari-sama. It's my fault that Shizumasa-sama got shot. He protected me by acting as a shield. I-I'm so sorry."

"No, don't say that." He knelt down beside me and spoke calmly. "Shizumasa-all of us wouldn't be happy if you blamed yourself, got that?" I nodded. He gently took Shizumasa-sama and looked at Haine-sama. "Haine, go call an ambulance, quickly." Haine-sama nodded and exited the garden. Maguri-sama helped Takanari-sama, and Maora-sama helped me.

"Can you stand?" he asked softly. I nodded and wiped away my tears before taking his hand.

The wound wasn't serious. Fortunately, he was just shot on the shoulder. However, I couldn't get over the fact that it was because of me. Nonetheless, I opened the door to his hospital room.

"Ah, Monoka-chan! You finally came!" Shizumasa-sama smiled excitedly at me. I couldn't bring myself to smile back.

"Shizumasa-sama, you're not supposed to be up and about. Please sit back in your bed and rest."

He pouted, but went away from the window. "You're no fun, Monoka," he said as he situated himself. I didn't say anything. He looked at me. "You look like you have something to say."

I stared at him in silence awhile longer. Then I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Shizumasa-sama, why did you save me?"

He looked at me with pure confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean why?"

"You should worry more about your life than mine," I said.

"And yours doesn't matter?" He was frowning now, but I could not stop myself from saying things that only seemed to anger him more.

"Your life is much more important than mine. Do not forget that you are one of the heirs to the Togu family."

"Is this what this is all about?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded. "Yes. I may be part of the Kamiya family, but I am not related by blood. Therefore, my life is not as important as yours."

"What family were you from?"

I blinked at him, surprised at the question. "I used to be part of the Kurokawa family."

"That man, Kurokawa Shinji, he is your father?" I nodded. "Why did he call you a demon child?"

I gently tugged on my white locks of hair. "Because of my hair and my eyes." At the confusion in his eyes, I continued. "My family is very religious, surprisingly. From what I've read and seen, yellow eyes are associated with the underworld," I wrapped strands of my hair around my finger, "so they branded me as a demon child from the moment I opened my eyes. Why they didn't throw me away then, I don't know. But later, as I was growing up, I heard a rumor that a priest talked some sense into them for trying to kill a newborn baby. Some say he had taken a liking to me, others say a nun convinced him. I will never know because I don't want to know, and I don't ever recall meeting a nun or a priest ever in my life.

"My family kept me grudgingly. I heard that the Kurokawa family was just right below the Kamiyas in rank. They were close to becoming richer than the Kamiyas, but one day they lost all of their money. They lost everything completely, and they blamed everything on me," I uncurled and curled strands of my hair with my finger, "because I'm a demon child. I was thrown out, literally, and my belongings were burned. Father started shooting at me, but I escaped unharmed, thanks to his lack of aim.

"That's when I met the little boy. Ironically, it was raining and he saw me from the window of his car. Despite the weak protests of his servants and driver, he took me into the car with him. Because of the manners I developed, despite my parents, I felt bad about dirtying his car, but he just laughed it off.

"Not long after, we arrived at this huge house that I thought was a castle at the time. He had me cleaned up and my clothes washed and dried quickly. By the time I was finished getting cleaned up, my clothes were the cleanest that I haven't seen in weeks.

"I was immediately led by the hand of the little boy as he took me through many halls and doors. I stared at all of the beautiful and lifeless portraits that we passed. So lifeless, I remembered them to be.

"We went through one last door and immediately I was awed by the scene before me."

"The garden," Shizumasa-sama said. I nodded my head. Then it felt like my heart stopped for a second.

"Wait, how did you know?"

He chuckled. "You told me, remember?"

"Oh. Yes," I whispered, a bit disappointed that he didn't remember. "While we were playing Truth-or-Dare," I continued, "he asked me the same question you asked. So I told him, and he called me an angel." I chuckled to myself. "Such a cliche moment that was, and I developed a crush on him just because of that."

"That," I looked at him, "that sounds like something Nii-san would do. Is it him?" He looked back at me.

I smiled and shook my head. "It was the younger twin."

I watched the reaction. He stared back at me, silent the whole time. Then his eyes slowly got wider and wider, and he muttered, "The...younger twin? Then that's...me." He pointed to himself, staring back at his finger. His face color then quickly resembled a tomato. "You...y-you...!" He pointed his finger at me and kicked the covers off of him. "Y-you love me!"

I laughed. "It's only natural that you would forget. You had a lot going on in your life after all." I smiled at him. "You should forget this indirect confession also. I know you're still in love with Haine-sama."

"No!" he shouted, making me flinch. "I've been in love with Haine for a while, but that has changed since two months ago. I love you now."

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing for a second. "Love? M-me? You love me, Shizumasa-sama?"

He nodded excitedly, and his expression was like a child that just received a bag full of candy. "This is great, Monoka! We have mutual feelings!" He got off the bed and quickly made his way to me.

I snapped out of my shock. "Shizumasa-sama, your wound-" I was picked up off my feet.

"This is great!" He spun me around two times, repeating the line. Then he stopped and looked up at me. "I'm so happy. We love each other, Monoka." He lowered me nearer to his face and connected our lips.

When we parted, he smiled. "And for the record, you're still an angel." I couldn't help smiling and laughing with him. It was the most genuine laugh that I haven't heard in years.


End file.
